First Time
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Sam can't get any piece or privacy with Hallucifer annoying him so he decides to just ignore him and entertain himself but that leads to him discovering something about the devil in question...This is my first Samifer fic so please be gentle with reviews


Sam sat on the couch of his and Dean's motel room reading a book on Mythology while Dean went hunting for women at bars. He cringed when Hallucifer lit another banger and threw it at his feet. Sam had been tolerating Lucifer for 5 months and since then hadn't had time to tend to himself. Sighing Sam stood up and bookmarked his book before closing the curtains, locking the door and going over to the bed. Lucifer watched with curiosity as Sam undid his belt and kicked off his jeans before lying down. Sam began to palm himself through his boxers letting out a soft moan as he did so.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked curiously while sitting on the edge of the other bed. Sam ignored the devil and slipped his hand into his boxers to grip his semi-erect cock. Sam let out a low moan as Lucifer sat there uncomfortably while trying to figure out what exactly Sam was doing. Lucifer shifted his hips awkwardly when he felt his jeans begin to tighten around his crotch area.

"Sam" Lucifer whined. Ignoring the Archangel Sam continued to stroke himself lazily. He pulled his hands from his boxers and pushed them down his legs so he could kick them off. Sam spread his legs and crooked his knees before he used his other hand and began to rim himself. When Sam let out another moan Lucifer finally figured out what he was doing and blushed bright red. Sam pulled his hand away from his ass and spit on his fingers before pushing a digit slowly inside himself. Sam moaned loud and added another finger before he began to pump them in and out. Lucifer wasn't sure what to do so he just sat there awkwardly while his cock was begging to be released of it's confinement.

"Sam" Lucifer said in a strained voice. Sam glanced over at the Archangel and saw his face was flushed and he was sporting a clear bulge in his jeans. Sam thought for a minute and pulled his fingers out of his ass with a groan before getting up and sauntering over to Lucifer who became nervous. Sam gently eased Lucifer back on the bed so he was above the startled devil.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Lucifer stuttered.

"Relax i'll take care of you" Sam cooed before removing Lucifer's shirts and jeans leaving him in his boxers. Lucifer moaned when Sam kissed down his chest and abs to his hips where he bit down gently. Sam teasingly removed Lucifer's boxers before taking in the sight before him. Licking his lips Sam licked a strip up the underside of Lucifer's hard, flushed cock before taking him fully into his mouth. Lucifer groaned and threaded his fingers in Sam's god like hair. Sam ran a hand over Lucifer's abs and trailed his other hand over Lucifer's thigh down to his balls where he cupped them gently then rolled them lightly between his fingers setting Lucifer off.

"Sam" Lucifer moaned cumming down the back of Sam's throat. Sam swallowed everything and kissed back up Lucifer's torso to his lips where he was panting from his first orgasm. Sam kissed Lucifer gently and allowed Lucifer's forked tongue entry to his mouth. Sam pulled away from Lucifer's mouth a few minutes later and got his fingers wet before he flipped Lucifer over and lifted his hips so he had a good view of his ass. Sam parted Lucifer's ass cheeks and saw his untouched hole. Sam spat on Lucifer's hole then slowly pushed a digit into him. Lucifer arched his back off the bed and moaned as Sam inserted another finger into him before adding a third. Sam scissored his fingers so it would hurt less for Lucifer. After a few minutes of prepping him Sam pulled out of Lucifer despite the groan of protest. Sam suddenly found himself underneath Lucifer after being flipped by him.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Sam asked propping himself up on his elbows. Lucifer bit his bottom lip and nodded before kissing Sam. Sam felt Lucifer line himself up with his cock and groaned when Lucifer slowly lowered himself onto him. Lucifer held back a whimper and sunk down fully onto Sam. Sam moaned at the feeling of Lucifer's tight heat around him and flicked his tongue along Lucifer's bottom lip seeking entry to his mouth which he happily obliged. After Lucifer adjusted to Sam's length he began riding him. Sam gripped Lucifer's hips and rocked his hips to counter Lucifer's. Sam broke the passionate kiss he and Lucifer shared and kissed along Lucifer's jaw down to his neck where he bit down and sucked a mark leaving a hickey. Lucifer felt his orgasm build up in the bottom of his stomach and placed his hands on Sam's chest as he explored Lucifer's neck gradually moving down to nip his chest. Sam moved a hand around and gripped Lucifer's neglected cock before lazily stroking him. Lucifer's breath hitched in his throat and he let out a shaky moan.

"Cum for me Lucifer" Sam whispered huskily.

"Sam…I…" Lucifer stuttered.

"Shh it's ok just cum for me" Sam cooed. Lucifer moaned Sam's name and came on his hand and chest. Sam stroked Lucifer through his orgasm and felt his own orgasm about to release hearing the mouth-watering sounds coming from the angel above him. Sam began to thrust up into Lucifer and came with a shout a few thrust's later. Lucifer weakly got off Sam's cock and Sam gently pulled him to lie down beside him. Lucifer rested his head on Sam's shoulders as Sam pulled the covers over both of them and placed a kiss to the Archangel's head before they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
